Misunderstanding
by Saki Michiru
Summary: " Ternyata kau bermain dibelakangku juga,heh? " / "Kau juga bermain dibelakangku kan,UCHIHA ! / Short SasuSaku Fanfiction / RnR?


Misunderstanding © Aoi Michiru

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor (Sedikit taburan -?- romance)

Warning : Gaje,bikin mual mual (?),Mr. dan Mrs. Typo bertebaran(?),OOC pun meramaikan(?)

Pair : SasuSaku

Summary : Baca aja author males ber-bacot-ria(?)

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

"Sakura" panggil seorang pemuda –percaya deh,dia emang pemuda,orang gak punya jenggot kok *di bunuh*- berambut _raven_,dan bermata _onyx_ –tau kan siapa dia?- kepada seorang cewek manis yang rada tomboy(?) sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke cewek yang dimaksud

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_" jawab cewek itu malu malu anjing(?) dan pipinya mulai bermunculan(?) semburat merah tanda dia lagi malu.

Sasuke –Uchiha Sasuke- mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura –Haruno Sakura- sang pacar tercinta(?)

.

.

.

3 cm

.

.

.

'Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ mau menciumku? _HELL YEAH ! SHANNARO !'_ batin Sakura senang walaupun dia nya masih diam di TKP (?)

.

.

.

1 cm

.

.

.

"Bawa ini ke ruang Tsunade-_sama_" kata Sasuke datar sembari menyerahkan map hitam berisi berkas berkas yang di duga mengganggu momen _first kiss _SasuSaku(?) lalu berbalik dan pergi. Sakura merenggut kesal sambil meninju tembok terdekat.

"B-Baik" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menggerutu ' Dia ini pacarku atau bukan sih ? ' batin Sakura ngedumel(?) lalu ia beranjak menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke –lagi- dan sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ap-"

CHU~

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika Sasuke –Dengan kecepatan 100km/jam(?)- mencium lembut bibir nya,Sasuke pun berbalik –lagi- ,dan pergi dengan wajah merah merona.

'_SHANNARO ! SU-SUGOI SASUKE-KUN !' _teriak Sakura dalam hati (?) sementara _inner_nya sedang bersorak-ria(?) membawa pom-pom dan spanduk bertuliskan " We Love Sasuke-kun " #dor!

Sasuke POV

Memalukan ! Arrrgghh! padahal aku udah berusaha gak me-me-menciumnya ! tapi gak berhasil nih kayaknya (?) Hey gak ada yang melihat atau mendengar bahwa aku menciumnya selain Author,Readers,Kami-_sama_,dan Sakura kan? CHE ! Itu udah cukup banyak yang tau ! Maaf tolong abang yang disana turunkan goloknya,saya jadi takut. Perkenalkan,Nama aku eh Gue eh Saya (?) Uchiha Sasuke , Keren kan ? So pasti,orangnya aja keren ! Cewek yang barusan gua ci-ci-cium itu… Ehem,namanya Haruno Sakura,beuh(?) dia cantik pisan euy,CHE ! Author nista ! Tadi gua pake bahasa apaan tuh,Gue udah jadian ama Sakura sejak 5 bulan yang lalu sih, tepatnya gue nembak dia di bawah pohon Sakura, gile bo, romantis kan? Iya kan? Iya dong ! pasti iya ! Ah… waktu itu sungguh mendebarkan bagi gue…seakan jantungku habis lomba marathon waktu berhadapan dengannya(?),Ahh…momen yang indah- woi siapa yang ngelemparin gua pake centong nasi ? ngaku kagak loe ? *SFX: Krikk..krikkk (gak ada yang ngejawab)* ehem jadi itulah perkenalan singkat namun membekas dihati anda anda semua dari saya,Sasuke Uchiha. The Most Ganteng Boy in Konoha City *Narsis mamen*

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

Sakura pun menangis terharu sambil guling guling dan ngegigitin rambut _chickenbutt_ nya Sasuke saking seneng nya(?) *Lebay,Author di _Chidori_ Sasuke,dan di _Shannaro_ Sakura sampe mental ke kuburan,lupakan,itu Cuma candaan gaje*

"Sasuke-_kun…_" gumam Sakura sambil memegang bibirnya dengan dramatis(?) dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, membuat si kepiting rebus iri dan ngambek sehingga gak mau dimakan(?)

-Skip Time *jam pulang*-

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sembari memainkan tangannya kayak si Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang lagi mojok sama Naruto pun bersin dengan skala 9,8 richter.

"Hn ?" respon Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana k-kalau nanti kita-"

"Kencan" lanjut Sasuke dengan memotong(?) kalimat Sakura,Sakura langsung merona mendengar kata 'Kencan' , ya , ini kencan pertama mereka.

"Kok Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tau sih ?" kata Sakura sedikit cemberut(?)

"Ya,karena sebenarnya aku juga mau ngomong itu sama kamu,sayang" goda Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sakura _salting_

"Eeh…"

"Ya udah kita pulang dulu ya,sayang" kata Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya –genit ato kelilipan ya? *dibantai Sasu*- _sexy_,menurut Sakura.

"I-Iya" jawab Sakura gugup karena mendapat tatapan _sexy_ dari Sasuke,lalu mereka pun berjalan pulang kerumah masing masing.

-Haruno Mansion –

14.00 p.m

"Ahh… pake baju apa ya?" kata Sakura sembari mengobrak abrik lemari _pink_ nya untuk mencari baju yang pas untuk kencan pertama nya. Pilihan pertama jatuh pada baju kaos berwarna biru dan celana _jeans._

"Ah masa kencan pertama pake baju kaos sama celana _jeans_?" gumam Sakura lalu melempar baju malang(?) tersebut ke kasurnya. Lalu dengan sigap tangannya mengobrak-abrik lemari malangnya itu.

Pilihan kedua jatuh pada _dress_ pink lengan pendek –aduh author bego soal _fashion_-

"Yang ini sepertinya bagus juga" kata Sakura lalu mulai berdandan.

16.00 p.m

"Emm…2 jam lagi… deg deg-an nih" kata Sakura,tiba tiba HP Sakura berdering menandakan panggilan masuk,Sakura mengambil HP pink nya lalu melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar HP nya 'Sasuke-kun!' pekiknya senang dalam hati.

"_Moshi-Moshi _Sasuke_-kun_" Sapa Sakura riang gembira(?)

"_Sakura,hari ini aku sibuk,batalkan saja kencan kita_" kata Sasuke datar dari seberang sana,Sakura pun terkejut. Namun dia tetap berpikiran positif '_Mungkin Sasuke-kun sibuk' _,dengan senyum getir ia menjawab "B-Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_" lalu di akhiri dengan gerutuan Sakura 'Padahal… ini kencan pertama kami' batin Sakura 'Apakah dia… pergi dengan wanita lain ?' pikir Sakura sarkatis 'Lebih baik aku lihat saja dia sedang apa' batin Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

- Uchiha Mansion –

Sasuke POV

Che,padahal ini kencan pertama kami gara gara dia jadi batal deh,Arrrggghhhhhhh frustasi nih gua ! ini kan kesempatan emas buat pegangan tangan ama Sakura , mencium bibir nya,nga-rape dia(?) oke jangan ngacungin golok dulu,saya takut sama benda yang aneh bentuknya itu,pikiran gua jadi ke rate M deh perasaan ? Che,menyebalkan !

End Sasuke POV

18.00 p.m

.

.

.

"_Ne_, 'Suke-_chan_ ,apakah yang ini bagus ?" Tanya seorang cewek –tepatnya wanita- sembari menunjukkan sebuah kalung kepada Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya,Hati Sakura mencelos(?) mendengar panggilan kecil Sasuke dari wanita tersebut.

"Terserah Ka-"

Duak !

"_Ittai !_" jerit Sasuke sambil meringis kesakitan akibat lemparan kalung (?) dari sang wanita.

"Panggil aku Mikoto 'Suke-_chan_" kata wanita itu a.k.a Mikoto sambil tersenyum menakutkan(?)

'Cih ibu ibu sok muda! Kenapa gak suruh Itachi aja sih yang nemenin dia belanja ' batin Sasuke kesal,Lalu mereka mulai memasuki toko emas(?) tersebut , Lagi lagi Sakura menggerutu gaje segaje-gaje-nya(?) 'Ternyata Sasuke sudah ...' batinnya miris sambil berlari menjauhi tempat Sasuke dan Mikoto berada

Bruukkk !

"Hei kalau ja- Sakura-_chan _!" teriak cowok berambut merah marun senang sambil memeluk Sakura. Belakangan ini Sakura baru menyadari betapa pentingnya pelajaran menahan nafas(?)

"E-Eh Sasori-_kun_ ?"

"Kenapa mata mu sembab?" Tanya Sasori kebingungan sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"T-Tidak apa apa"

"Sakura" panggil seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ nya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_" gumam Sakura pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya "Ada apa mencariku ? Bukannya kau sedang berbelanja dengan cewek itu" kata Sakura datar "Kau sibuk dengan cewek itu kan,makanya kau membatalkan kencan kita" kata Sakura sarkatis sambil membuang muka kesegala arah(?).

'Cewek ?' pikir Sasuke "H-Hei dia itu- "

"Lupakan saja,aku tidak butuh penjelasan mu" kata Sakura lalu melenggang pergi dan di ikuti Sasori di belakangnya.

"S-Sakura!" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah agak menjauh,namun panggilan itu tidak di indahkan Sakura,malah Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ' dia kan … '

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ini kenapa sih ?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Tidak perlu tau" balas Sakura datar.

"Harus"

"Tidak"

"Cepat beritahu aku" kata Sasori sembari mencengkram lengan Sakura yang sedang berjalan. Membuat Sakura mendelik kesal.

"Lepaskan aku !" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang menyebabkan mu menangis"

"Kubilang lepaskan aku,Sasori-_kun_ !" teriak Sakura sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

.

.

"Jangan menyentuh gadisku,rambut merah" kata Sasuke yang tiba tiba berada di samping Sakura,secara tidak sopannya ia mengatai Sasori rambut merah,setelah di wawancarai(?) ternyata Sasuke tidak tahu nama Sasori *Gubrak*

"Hei aku- "

"Apa peduli mu,Uchiha ?!" Tanya Sakura sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang memegang lengannya.

"Ternyata kau bermain dibelakangku,heh?" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau juga bermain dibelakangku kan,UCHIHA ?!" bentak Sakura lalu berlari menjauhi mereka berdua.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke berlari mengikuti Sakura yang berlari menuju jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari dengan kencang,ia tak sadar sudah hampir memasuki jalan raya,sekilas ia melihat sesosok anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil,ia pun menuju kearah anak kecil itu,berharap dia saja yang tertabrak(?)

CKIIIIIIIITTTT (?)

"SAKURAAA !" teriak Sasuke hysteria(?)

.

.

.

"Adik kecil,kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada seorang anak yang di selamatkan nya dari mobil yang bersuara gaje tersebut. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk tanda ia selamat(?)

"Iya kak,_arigato_" kata anak itu sembari tersenyum lalu pergi "_Jaa,onee-san_" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan nya,Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Oi"

"Apa lagi,Sa- Uchiha" jawab Sakura ketus lalu membuang muka lagi.

"ITU BERBAHAYA KAU TAU ? GIMANA KALAU KAU KELINDES (?) TERUS JADI PENYET(?) HAH ? KAU MAU ?" teriak Sasuke sampai rambut Sakura berkibar-kibar(?) akibat teriakan Sasuke yang menyamai angin topan.

"'Suke-_chan_" panggil Mikoto sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. Sakura mendelik tidak senang,lalu ia mencibir

"Tuh CEWEK mu datang" kata Sakura ketus –lagi- dengan menekankan kata 'Cewek'

"Dia ini …" kali ini Sakura menyimak apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibuku tau ?" BLETAKKKKKK !~!

"Panggil aku Mikoto~ !" kata Mikoto sambil melempar batu kerikil(?) ke kepala ayam Sasuke dengan ganasnya(?) dan tentunya dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan itu.

'J-Jadi aku salah paham ? malunya …' batin Sakura,mukanya langsung merah padam.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, 'Suke-_chan_ , Saku-_chan_ . Selamat bersenang-senang~" kata Mikoto sambil melambai kan tangan nya pada pasangan yang sedang membisukan(?) diri *di tonjok*

.

.

.

.

"Sasu-"

"Saku-" kedua nya tertawa kecil sebentar lalu Sasuke berkata " _Gomen_ "

"Harus nya aku yang bilang kan?" Tanya Sakura bingung "Aku mengira itu … em.. wanita simpananmu ?" kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli "Ternyata ia ibu mu"

"Aku juga mengira si rambut merah itu pacar simpanan mu Saku- "

"Dia sepupu ku,Sasuke-_kun_" kata Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

"Emm … Sakura-_chan_" panggil Sasuke dengan wajah memerah,Sakura juga memerah akibat panggilan baru dari Sasuke.

"Ya Sasu-"

CHUUU~

"_Aishiteru _Sakura-_chan_" kata Sasuke sambil maling wajah orang(?) eh memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mengecup bibir Sakura.

.

.

.

Owari

A/N : Halo ! Aoi kembali lagi :3 maaf ya buat para readers yang lagi nungguin fic My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy *alah* Aoi lagi mampet ide T^T. Fic ini udah dibuat waktu Aoi masih SMP :3 Jadi mungkin kata-katanya masih gaje banget T^T plus typonya pasti banyak XD

Review?

Sign,  
Aoi Michiru


End file.
